The Siren
by The Crimson Fury
Summary: I have a half sister?
1. Maya?

The Siren

I woke up every day the way I do, and take a walk down the meadow nearby. I'm looking at a rat's den when I'm suddenly surrounded by a blue orb, encircling me. I try to move but notice my muscles are locked up. I'm about two yards in the air when The orb disappears all at once, and I fall back to mother earth. I draw my pistol before whatever that was could strike again. I swerve behind me and see a girl. About my age (13) with blue hair and very pale skin. She had black eyeliner and blue lipstick to match her hair. She had a yellow top and jeans to match.

"It is you," She said.

"Yes, I know. Its me. Now please, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Sorry. My name is Maya. I am your Half sister," She says

"I think about this for two seconds. I point my gun at her head but she gave out a yell "STOP! I have Proof!" I wanted to see this "Proof".

She holds out a locket. "In here, my mother said, was a picture of my half brother. When she died, The only thing I had was you. Look for yourself."

"Okay," I grab the locket and open it. Inside was a picture of me. When I was eleven. When I was chased out from my family to fight. I realize this might be the real deal. I look at the inscription on the other side. T had my mother's name. _Stacey faith Smith._ This might be my sister.

"I know you like guns. I have one I like too. She pulls out a sub machine gun from her backpack.

"IT deals electrical rounds. Made it and named it. It's The Siren. All the protection I needed to reach you." she said.

"Okay, this IS my sister. She sounds just like me." I think.

" OK. Just tell me, Is that all makeup?" I aks.

"No. I am a Siren. I have extreme powers.

"Like what?"

"Elemental powers. You saw how you were in an orb, stuck? I cn phase lock people so they cannot move. I can even get them to float. I also understand the mechanics of most energies more than anyone else.

"Let's get a DNA test first, just in case" I say, and walk Maya to a new life.


	2. one thing we share in common

"The blood tests prove it" Frost says, "We have a new member of the Ozone family tree!"

I give my sis a hug. We jump around like a bunch of girly BFF's, but neither of us care. Its been so long since we had family. I give her a room in the base next to mine. She didn't have much to unpack, but I noticed she liked blue and yellow. I find some paint and help her give the white walls some color. I have to admit, it looked cool. I showed her around, and she found herself fascinated at the workshop. She found an empty workbench and immediately started working on something. I leave her alone for a while and head down to the shooting range. Afer a couple of rounds I see Maya come in with a new rifle. She takes aim and fires multiple rounds onto the target. It bursts into flames and quickly dies out.

"Its an incendiary rifle. Accurate. Fires in bursts. When hit on impact, the bullets incinerate, catching anything near it on fire. Holographic sight included. So, What do you think?"

"I think it need just one thing," I say, and lead her to the paint room. I paint on a phoenix on the side of it and give the rest of the gun a Flame type look.

"Perfect" She says, and hands it to me. " keep it. It would help you a lot more than me. " now, we just need a name…"

"What about "The Firehawk?" I ask, and sees a smile of approval on Maya's face.

We spend the rest of the afternoon designing a perfect weapon. A revolver. Holds eight shots. Fires more of the incendiary rounds. We go through about five drafts each, until come up with a flawless plan. I spin up the parts on a lathe while Maya works on another holographic sight and ammo. By the time we finished with paint, its almost midnight. Maya ani I go to bed, and about ten minutes Later I get up and sneak into the workshop. I take some leather, cut it into pieces, and dye it yellow and blue. When I wake up in the morning I check up on Maya. She's still asleep. I gently soothe her awake.

"Good morning, sis," I say.

"Good Morning, Ozone." she replies.

"I made you something," I say and show her the leather. The dyed pieces were made into holsters. One was for The Siren and The other Was for the pistol. She squeezes me, tries them on with the weapons. Good thing she did, too, cause the Security Alarm went off.


	3. Really Dude? Really?

"We're getting ambushed! Follow me to the roof!" I say as I grab Firehawk. We weave in and out of troopers up the stairs until we reach the roof. From there I see meteors crashing down. The meteors turn out to be robots that start to engage us. "Maya, hit the switch for the auto cannons!" Frost yells as he pulls out Sharkbait and pick off these bots. Maya hit a button on a control switch. Auto turrets appear from the walls of the base and mow down the bots.

"Kenny's robots seem to always attack us when we least expect it. AT least he FAILED again!"

As if Kenny heard this, he sent a bada$$ bot for us. It hit the roof, avoiding the auto cannons. It had dual rocket launchers for arms and must've been ten feet tall. It Fires swarmer rockets that start to shred us. One hit Frost and another knocked me on my back. Before I can grab Firehawk, I see the bot I the orb thing. What did she call it? Phaselock? Anyway, She levitates it off the building. It crashes down into scrap metal.

"THAT WAS SWEET!" Frost yelled out. I sigh and look down at the wreckage. I turn back and see Frost sweet talk my sister and she cant stop blushing. I consider if jumping off the edge would be a good idea. Frost is crazy, but now this? We always knew we would end each other. At least now I have a good motive.

I walk in and try to drown Frost saying "Hey, you should show me that sometime," or "Hey, wanna see what I can make?" I don't believe he's already trying with my half sister I met yesterday. I was about to gag Frost when Chloe walked in.

"I see Frost is going to get it" SHe says.

"I just don't believe he is that big of an a$$. Stealing MY half sister when I met her yesterday,"

"Hey, She couldn't have done worse."

I realize this and decide to let them. Then, I hear a buzz over the radio.

It's CT, saying "Ok, Is the security set up for the wedding? I don't want Ozone near AJ and I on our Wedding day." I smirk and call out to Maya," Hey, want to have some _real _fun?"


End file.
